


Etched on Her Skin

by aidansidhe



Series: White Rose Week 2017 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, White Rose Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidansidhe/pseuds/aidansidhe
Summary: Two lovers embrace for the first time. What tales are told by the moonlight?





	Etched on Her Skin

Silvery moonlight filtered in through the bedroom window as Weiss stared with smoldering intensity at her girlfriend strutting seductively towards her. With a languid smirk, she imperiously gestured at her partner to continue.

Biting her lower lip, Ruby slowly drew her sweater up and over her toned torso.

With a burning hunger, Weiss devoured every inch as it was slowly revealed. As the light caressed her skin, the dust mage’s breath hitches causing Ruby to pause in her efforts, her sweater engulfing her head leaving her torso bare. “Um… Weiss? You okay? Do I take it off or put it back on?”

Rising from the bed, Weiss met her scarlet paramour, the sheet concealing her own form left still on the floor. “Shhh…” She slowly ran her fingers over her partner’s skin as if to confirm the truth of her own eyes. “So many…”

Before her, with the younger girl’s flesh as a canvas, an intricate lacework of scars litter the crimson huntress’s form. A shiver rippled enticingly over Ruby’s body at her icy love’s touch. Ruby slid the sweater over her head and let it fall to the floor. “I got that one in… I want to say our second week at Beacon. Ren slipped in my guard and caught me with my aura down.”

Weiss wordlessly trailed her fingers over a larger scar nearly bisecting Ruby’s abdomen. “That…. was from Crescent Rose. You were off with Yang being a diversion when Blake and I got ambushed by Cinder.”

Gazing intently into her partner’s eyes, Weiss questioned, “You said it wasn’t that bad. ‘Just a scratch.’ I believe, Ruby Rose.”

Rubbing the back of her head with a self deprecating grin, Ruby continued, “Well, Cinder blew up the mounting holding the blade attached and it hit me right in the side. Ruined a perfectly good corset. But the rest of the story is accurate. My eyes did their thing and a blade made of silver light came out of what was left of Crescent Rose. Chopped Cinder’s arm clean off. Neo skedaddled with her. When I came to, the cut was cauterized.” Ruby shrugged, “So, I figured why worry you?”

Narrowing her eyes, Weiss glared, “Don’t think we are done with that, my dear.” Her eyes trailed up Ruby’s matured form, causing the reaper to blush heavily. Seeing a circular puckered scar on Ruby’s shoulder, her features softened. Lightly running her fingers over it, she softly whispered, “And the one that brought us together.”

Ruby captured her lips in a passionate kiss before whispering huskily, “And I don’t regret a single moment.”

Breaking the kiss, Ruby took a step back, “Do… Do you… think they are ugly?” She closed her eyes and bowed her head, bracing for blistering condemnation.

“Are mine?”

Eyes snapping open, Ruby took a long look at her beloved’s body. At first glance, she sees perfection in form and aspect, but as the moonlight was cast across her alabaster skin, she saw another tapestry of battle. “While I don’t have many massive scars, I do have my fair share. We are huntresses, my love. Each of these tells a story of a life lived.” She gently kissed Ruby’s stunned lips. “And all but one, my signature scar, were gained with you at my side.” She ran her fingers lightly over Ruby’s skin and pulled her dazed partner’s hand to cover her own. “These are our story. That we have these means we survived. We fought and lived against terrible odds. I cherish these scars, so to answer you, no. They are not ugly. They are beautiful.”

Drawing her partner to their bed, they filled their night with fiery passion, trembling fingers, and heated embraces. Little by little, soothing the scars etched deep on their souls.


End file.
